monster_high_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Clawd Wolf
Clawd Wolf is a main character in Monster High. He is portrayed by Trevor Jackson. Character Description Clawd is Deuce Gorgon's former best friend and the older brother of Clawdeen Wolf. Like his sisters, he is a werewolf and attends Monster High. However, Clawd develops a romantic interest in Clawdeen's best ghoulfriend, Draculaura. Early Life Clawd is the son of werewolves Clawrk and Harriet Wolf. He is also the older brother of Clawdeen and Howleen. Sometime before the start of the series, Clawd was romantically involved with Clawdeen's best ghoulfriend, Cleo de Nile, but Cleo broke off the relationship which broke Clawd's heart and resulted in a feud between Clawdeen and Cleo, especially a day after they broke-up, Cleo began a relationship with Clawd's ex-best friend and Casketball Team member, Deuce Gorgon. Biography |-|Season One= Chapter One: New Ghoul Clawd is first mentioned by Draculaura who tells new ghoul, Frankie Stein about Cleo de Nile's feud with Clawdeen Wolf. It's revealed that Cleo used to date Clawd who is Clawdeen's older brother, until she broke-up with him and destroyed his heart. Cleo also began dating Clawd's ex-best friend Deuce Gorgon. Later, after Frankie exits Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's office, she bumps into Clawd who introduces himself to her, before Frankie realizes this is Clawdeen's brother. Draculaura then appears and flirts with Clawd, as it becomes evident to Frankie that they are into each other. Chapter Two: Love Bites Draculaura revealed in her diary that she has a crush on Clawd. The next day at school, Clawd runs into Draculaura and Clawdeen and revealed that he can't find Howleen anywhere, as it's revealed that she skipped school to pawn an amulet she stole from Cleo de Nile. Later, Clawd plays a casketball game with Deuce Gorgon, although things are still awkward between them since Cleo dumped him and began dating Deuce, although Clawd remains on friendly terms with Deuce. Clawdeen then approaches Clawd and revealed that Howleen has been jailed after being suspected of stealing and pawning someone elses property. Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating Clawd appears from the janitors closet and signals Draculaura to meet her there, while she alongside Clawdeen decorate the school hallways for a Dating Show event. He suggests to her that they enter the Dating show and pretend to pick each other so they can go on a public date without suspicion. During the Dating Show, Draculaura raises her concerns over lying to Clawdeen about their relationship and is beginning to feel guilty. Clawd revealed that he felt responsible for the fall of Clawdeen and Cleo's friendship since Cleo broke up with him, something he has also felt guilty for. It's hinted that Cleo knows about Draculaura and Clawd's secret relationship. Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best TBA Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites TBA Chapter Six: Dead Tired TBA Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me TBA Chapter Eight: A Monster of Interest TBA Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much TBA Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies TBA |-|Season Two= Chapter Eleven: I Know What You Did Last Summer TBA Chapter Twelve: Enter Nefera TBA Chapter Thirteen: The Mysterious Case of Ghoulia Yelps TBA Chapter Fourteen: Bad Moon Rising TBA Chapter Fifteen: Who Killed Scarah Screams? TBA Chapter Sixteen: Game of De Nile TBA Chapter Seventeen: Go Fish TBA Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Werewolves possess supernatural strength that makes them stronger. For example, Clawdeen Wolf ripped Draculaura's locker door off it's hinges. *'Super Speed:' Werewolves are very fast. Clawdeen was able to run out of Ramses de Nile's window before he could enter the room. *'Super Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They have demonstrated that they can move incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses:' Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing, and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that exceed their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow yellow when angry, but only for a short amount of time. Relationships Cleo de Nile *'Start Up:' Prior to the start of "Chapter One: New Ghoul" *'Broke Up:' Prior to the start of "Chapter One: New Ghoul" **'Reason:' Clawd kissed Draculaura (and additionally had feelings for her) during his relationship with Cleo. Cleo is the ex-girlfriend of Clawd. They dated prior to the start of the series, and Clawd gave Cleo an amulet which she kept in her locker until it was stolen, as it's implied that she still holds romantic feelings towards him, despite the fact, Cleo broke up with him for unknown reasons. Cleo was also best ghoulfriends with Clawd's sister, Clawdeen Wolf, until their relationship dissolved due to Cleo and Clawd's break-up and the latter's heartbreak, making Clawdeen hate Cleo for the hurt she caused her brother and thus, igniting a feud between them, which only furthered once Cleo began dating Clawd's ex-best friend, Deuce Gorgon. Draculaura *'First Relationship:' **'Start Up:' "Chapter Two: Love Bites" (1x02) **'Break Up:' "Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me" (1x07) ***'Reason:' Draculaura felt guilty over the secrecy of their relationship from Clawdeen Wolf. *'Second Relationship:' **'Start Up:' "Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies" (1x10) Appearances Season One (10/10) *"Chapter One: New Ghoul" *"Chapter Two: Love Bites" *"Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating" *"Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best" *"Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites" *"Chapter Six: Dead Tired" *"Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me" *"Chapter Eight: A Monster of Interest" *"Chapter Nine: The Ghoul Who Knew Too Much" *"Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies" Season Two (08/10) *"Chapter Eleven: I Know What You Did Last Summer" *"Chapter Twelve: Enter Nefera" *"Chapter Thirteen: The Mysterious Case of Ghoulia Yelps" (mentioned) *"Chapter Fourteen: Bad Moon Rising" *"Chapter Fifteen: Who Killed Scarah Screams?" *"Chapter Sixteen: Game of De Nile" *"Chapter Seventeen: Go Fish" *"Chapter Nineteen: Hell Hath No Fury" *"Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies" Notes Gallery :Category:Images of Clawd Wolf Clawd_Wolf.png Clawd_Wolf_(Artwork).png Clawd_Wolf_(Artwork)_(2).png Category:Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Former Main Characters Category:Males Category:Werewolves Category:New Salem Residents Category:Former Students at Monster High Category:Former Members of the Casketball Team Category:Former Members of the Football Team Category:Season 1 Characters (Monster High) Category:Season 2 Characters (Monster High)